<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Makes a Man Thirsty by mtnofgrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618006">Water Makes a Man Thirsty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace'>mtnofgrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Tarlos prompt: TK does something badass and carlos is thirsty Maybe a stunt with water so Carlos sees TK coming out of the water having just saved someone and he's dripping wet with his shirt stuck to him (water makes a man thirsty right?)<br/>Totally turned your thought into the title anon! <br/>Also: one liner requests from @a-gay-fish: "shut up" "make me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Makes a Man Thirsty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all are seriously awesome! Thank you so much for reading my stories and all the love on them. For all the requests, I’m loving them and I’ll see what I can do! This was an anon request and some one liner requests from @a-gay-fish Hope I did y’all’s  requests justice! Also NSFW like at all! </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been out to lunch at the food truck Carlos loved and were headed back to his place when they witnessed the accident. One car ran a red light, hitting another one and sending it over the guardrail into the lake. Carlos barely had the car stopped and his phone out to call it in before TK was out of the car and moving. </p><p>“TK wait!” Carlos yelled trying to stop his boyfriend while he connected to dispatch but TK didn’t listen. By the time he was on the phone with a dispatcher, TK was already diving head first into the water. </p><p>Carlos relayed all he knew as he raced to the edge to be able to help. The driver that ran the red light appeared to be fine, but he was the least of Carlos’s worries at the moment. He kept watching waiting for TK to appear. </p><p>A female’s head appeared and Carlos managed to help her get out. TK's head bobbed up, but before Carlos could call out to him, TK was back under. Fire, rescue and EMS arrived on scene and Carlos professionally relayed what he knew, all the while never taking his eyes off the lake. </p><p>It was another minute or two before he saw TK's head again and this time he had a kid with him. Carlos stepped back to let the EMS teams do what they do best, but his eyes never left his boyfriend. </p><p>While stupid, what TK had just done was totally badass and heroic. He’d saved a mother and child, and Carlos would be lying if he said he didn’t look good holding a kid. </p><p>He shook himself out of those thoughts knowing TK was nowhere near ready for that, and went to get a towel he hoped was still in his gym bag. However Carlos couldn't quit watching him. His clothes were clinging to him, especially his shirt which might as well have been a second skin. </p><p>TK could feel Carlos's eyes on him. He knew he was probably going to get a lecture, but it'd been worth it. He'd saved the family,<br/>and when he glanced back at his boyfriend he could see heat and hunger burning in his gaze. He broke away from the scene and headed over to Carlos.</p><p>"That was incredibly stupid Tyler Kennedy," Carlos practically growled pulling TK close and throwing a towel around him. </p><p>"Maybe," TK smirked before leaning in close to Carlos's ear, "But you seem to be enjoying the show Officer." </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"Make me," TK smirked. He heard another growl from his favorite officer before he was practically manhandled into Carlos's truck. TK couldn't stop laughing as Carlos ran around the front and headed towards his house. </p><p>TK, the little shit, kept teasing Carlos on the ride back. His hand stayed on Carlos's thigh just rubbing back and forth as he rambled nonstop about the mom and how he’d had to free the kid who was trapped in the car, and how awesome it’d been. Carlos whipped it in his driveway barely listening to the rambling and jumped out running around the front to TKs side. </p><p>TK was out when he made it around, his hands settled on TK’s hips squeezing as he pushed him back into the truck kissing him senseless. "Told you to shut up," he mumbled as he started kissing down TK’s neck. </p><p>"Told you to make me," TK laughed as his hands found Carlos's hair. </p><p>"Inside now," Carlos growled walking them towards his front door never taking his lips off TK's. </p><p>The wet shirt hit the floor as soon as the door was closed. Carlos's belt was next as Carlos backed TK into the wall attacking his neck. "Carlos," TK moaned when Carlos's hips slammed into his. </p><p>"You ever do something stupid like that again," Carlos panted into TK’s neck before nipping at the hickey he'd managed to leave. </p><p>TK let out a little laugh before Carlos's lips attacked his again as they bounced off another wall on the way to the bedroom. By the time they'd made it, TK was out of all his clothes and Carlos was down to just his boxers. </p><p>“But if this is my punishment,” TK smirked never finishing the thought as Carlos shoved him backwards onto the bed. "Don't move," he panted as he finished stripping, letting TK look his fill. </p><p>TK’s hands were above his head and as Carlos crawled up him, he pinned TK’s hands where they were. "Sometimes I think I should cuff you, just to keep you outta trouble," he breathed into TK’s ear before sucking on the lobe. </p><p>The moan TK let out was straight out of a porno. "Fuck, you like that Tiger?" Carlos asked as TK bucked against him. One hand kept TK’s hands pinned as the other grabbed his chin making TK look at him. "You do," Carlos smirked. </p><p>"Fuck you," TK smirked struggling to get free. Carlos dropped a little more of his weight on TK effectively pinning him to the bed. </p><p>"That's the plan Ty" he grinned before attacking those gorgeous pouty lips again. "Don't move an inch," Carlos whispered against his lips before crawling off the bed. </p><p>"Where you going?" TK panted as he watched Carlos. </p><p>"Don't move," Carlos said again before walking out. He rushed to the living room where he'd left his gun and cuffs. His boy had a kinky side, and he wasn't passing this up. </p><p>When he came back in TK had actually listened and was in the same spot Carlos had left him. "Carlos?" He said it like a question and Carlos couldn't help but smirk as he let the cuffs dangle from a finger. </p><p>"Oh fuck," TK moaned scooting up just a bit so his hands were near the headboard. Carlos crawled back on the bed kissing up TK's body. He reached TK's neck, sucking a hickey into the other side from his previous one as he slipped the cuffs around TK's wrist. </p><p>"Only time I ever wanna see you in these is with me in our bed while you're totally at my mercy," he whispered into TK's ear. </p><p>TK bucked against him "Papi," he moaned into Carlos's ear. </p><p>"Fucking hell Tyler," Carlos moaned kissing back down the body he'd just kissed up. TK had picked that up when he'd been studying up on some Spanish, and it never failed to push every sexy button Carlos had. "Don't move those arms," he growled nipping at TK's hips. </p><p>TK's hooded eyes never left Carlos's watching Carlos kiss all over and worship his body. It was driving him nuts not being able to touch, but giving up all that control was rather nice. </p><p>"Stay with me," Carlos whispered before his lips closed over the head of TK's dick. </p><p>"Oh God," TK moaned as Carlos sucked him down. His eyes stayed locked on Carlos. Watching those cheeks hollow as he sucked him down was such a fucking turn on. "Carlos," he moaned louder trying to buck up, but Carlos was holding his hips down. </p><p>"Yes Tyler," Carlos smirked up at him. TK groaned as Carlos crawled up him to reach over into the bedside table. </p><p>"You're killing me, Papi," TK groaned. </p><p>"I'm just getting started Tiger," Carlos smirked. He shimmied back down the bed, coating his fingers in lube. TK couldn't take his eyes off his sexy lover. Carlos's lips closed around him again as a finger tested his hole. "Carrrrrlooos," he groaned when he once again couldn't move upwards. </p><p>"Relax Tiger. You know I got you," he whispered as his finger slipped all the way in. TK was always so tight, but relaxed so easily around him. Carlos kept sucking him down, just enough to tease as he slowly moved his finger in and out to open him up. </p><p>TK's moans were absolutely pornographic, and it was driving Carlos crazy. "More," TK pleaded. </p><p>"Soon," Carlos promised teasing another finger around his rim. </p><p>"God Carlos… please… fuck please," TK moaned tossing his head side to side. Carlos had found his prostate and was teasing it on every other thrust driving TK mad. </p><p>Carlos's second and third fingers slipped in so easily, and TK would've arched off the bed if Carlos didn't have his hips pinned to the bed. "Fuck Papi please," TK pleaded his cuffed hands finding the top of Carlos's hair. </p><p>"Hands, Tyler Kennedy," Carlos whispered making sure his breath blew over wet sensitive skin. The shiver that went through TK and the moan that left his lips was almost enough to send Carlos over the edge. </p><p>TK's arms went back over his head as his pleading eyes locked with Carlos's. "I'm ready. God please I'm ready," he begged so prettily. </p><p>"In a minute," he smirked before sucking on the head of TK's dick just a little more. </p><p>TK was awash in pleasure; his body feeling a high it'd never felt before. Sex with Carlos was always amazing, but this…. This was something else. "Ty… eyes on me," Carlos whispered slowly removing his fingers as he kissed up TK's abs and chest. He could see TK was getting lost in his head, and that was the last thing he wanted. </p><p>"Carlos," TK moaned softly desperate to touch his boyfriend.</p><p>"Shhhh," Carlos mumbled as his lips attacked TK's neck as he slicked himself up good with lube. He never wanted to hurt TK, always making sure there was enough prep. He slowly pushed in watching TK wither in pleasure. </p><p>"Fuck Ty," he moaned into TK's neck. The pleasure he got from being swallowed up by TK's body was always almost too much. </p><p>"Papi…. Please," TK moaned finally able to arch against his lover. </p><p>"Ok…. Ok Tiger. Gimme a sec," he panted reaching for the key he'd left on the bedside table. He'd learned to read TK very well in their months together and he knew exactly what his boy was asking for. He quickly undid the cuffs freeing TK's hands. TK's arms immediately wrapped around him holding him tight. </p><p>"You good," Carlos whispered kissing all around TK's face. </p><p>"So good," TK whispered arching against Carlos again as his nails dug into his shoulders. </p><p>"You got me so hot cariño. Can't believe you were holding back this kinky side from me, Tiger." </p><p>"Already….” He broke from his thoughts to moan loud and dirty, “Fuck Papi," as Carlos thrust hard into him. </p><p>"Already what?" Carlos whispered in his ear slowly rocking into TK to give him the chance to say what he was thinking. </p><p>"Already got enough…." TK wouldn't meet his eyes. "Already got enough wrong with me didn't need…" </p><p>Carlos's lips closed over his before TK could even finish that thought. "Don't you even," he growled nipping at TK's bottom lip. His hands cradled TK's face as he stared deep into his eyes. "I think you're wonderful and perfect as is. Flaws and all and don't you forget it Tyler!" He punctuated his little speech with a searing kiss as he thrust harder making TK moan deep in the back of his throat arching into Carlos hard. "Wanna know everything about you Tyler Kennedy, even this," Carlos smirked as he hit TK's prostate with every thrust. </p><p>"Oh god…. So close," TK moaned digging his nails harder into Carlos's shoulders. </p><p>"Good! Scream my name Tiger," he whispered in TK's ear nipping all around not letting up on his pounding rhythm. His hand closed around TK's dick. He knew he could get him off without stroking him, but he knew when he added that stimulation that TK came absolutely undone under him. He synced his hands with his thrusts, his eyes never leaving TK's.</p><p>"Carlos…. Oh fuck…. Car…. Carlos," TK screamed. He arched up hard into Carlos as his orgasm took him over. It rolled all throughout his body, the most powerful one he'd ever had.</p><p>Carlos tucked his face into TK's neck breathing his boy in, riding the waves with him. TK arching into him, clamping down around him, and screaming his name as if it was the only thing he knew sent him over the edge with him. </p><p>TK clung to him as he started coming down. Carlos slowly removed his hand and kept his hip movements slow bringing them both down as he kissed all over TK. "So fucking sexy," he whispered into TK's lips. </p><p>"You….. too," TK panted his hands rubbing up and down Carlos's back. Carlos slowly eased out making sure he took extra care not to hurt TK. TK whimpered at the loss clinging to Carlos like he was the only anchor he knew. </p><p>"It's ok Ty. I'm here," he whispered softly kissing him. "But gotta get you cleaned up," he smiled softly. </p><p>"Uuhhnnnn stay," he whispered trying to wrap around him again. Carlos learned TK was very much a cuddlier after hot sex. He’d also quickly learned aftercare apparently never mattered to anyone else, and it was still taking TK some getting used to the fact that Carlos wanted to do it for him. </p><p>Carlos softly kissed around his face disentangling himself from TK's hold. "I'll be right back," he promised. He quickly cleaned up and warmed a wash cloth before coming back to bed. TK hadn't even moved, his eyes trained on the bathroom watching for him. Carlos gave him a soft smile before quickly and gently cleaning him up. </p><p>TK practically purred when Carlos climbed back in bed pulling TK into his arms. "You're something else Tyler Kennedy," Carlos whispered loving the shiver he felt against him. It wasn't an admission of love; they weren't fully there yet, but Carlos knew it would eventually happen. </p><p>"You too, Papi," TK smiled big snuggling back into the hold Carlos had on him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>